tales_of_azhahadfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendaline Lodestone
Wendaline Lodestone Shopkeeper of “Wendaline's Wondrous Weaponry and Whatnot” and registered gifted person Age: 30 Affiliations: Owner of the best weapons and armor shop in this city, Metal Workers Guild Appearance Wendaline, Winny to her friends, is often seen in her forge personally making the weapons and armors that she sells to anyone with the coin to buy. Being a blacksmith is hard and dirty work. Her face is often smudged as is the front of the thick apron she wears to protect her from sparks in her work. Her hair is black, but it's hard to tell if that's natural or just from spending so much time around her job. She's very average looking with brown eyes and the type of face you wouldn't be able to remember later because it was rather plain. Winny's built fairly stocky and upon closer inspection someone would realize this is all muscle. She wears her hair very short. Personality Wendaline takes great pride in her shop, foregoing the usual fetters of marriage and children women her age often have. Winny lives above her shop, with a view of her forge area from the small living space. She is constantly fine-tuning her blacksmithing and imbueing, often long after her shop has closed for the evening or before it has opened for the day. She enjoys keeping her store well stocked with various weapons and armor of no particular quality. What she really likes, though, is coming up with new ways to imbue weapons. If a client has the coin, she will custom make a piece—which are easily recognizable and a symbol of status in the community and elsewhere. She is often up for an adventure, hoping she is able to learn more about working metal. She worships the Oak and the Dragon, constantly hoping her creations endure the years and seeking to learn new things to improve her craft. History She grew up in a small village many miles away from any city. The village had few amenities, though it did have a small blacksmith. When Winny was seven, she began spending as much free time as she had with the blacksmith: watching, fetching water, and retrieving small tools and items. When she was ten, she was taken on as a full fledged apprentice, even though girls were not often seen as well suited to the trade. Winny took to smithing like a fish to water, passing up his other apprentice in a few short months. After a year of apprenticing, her gifts began to manifest. She began showing signs of magical ability, but not in an academic sense. She could imbue items with the elements. At thirteen, she was kicked out of the forge because she scared some of the other workers. Her parents scraped together as much money as they could and moved to a larger city. Her talents grew and her work soon became a favorite at the new blacksmith shop she worked in. When she was 20, she left this shop and came to Azhahad to begin her own shop. She used some money she had saved and bought another shop out. She employs Roland Ingli as an apprentice, but he is more often seen manning the counter while she's at her beloved forge. She makes it her goal to not only forge great weapons and armors, but also to have a knack for using them. Advantages Renowned Far and Wide (Fame) 1 Winny makes such quality weapons and armors that people know of her throughout the land. Having an item made by her is a symbol of status. Not only that, but having one made with her special Gift is an even great sign of high status. Because of the aforementioned traits, people far and wide come to her seeking custom pieces. Blacksmith 1 Winny is able to forge a variety of mundane weapons and armors of high quality. She hones her talent as often as she can while running her shop and practicing new techniques and ways of working metal. She knows how to make weapons and armor, dabbles with bullets, and also uses her Gifts to make a few other things. Fire Imbuing Wendaline is able to imbue items she forges with the element of fire for various effects. She is only able to imbue her own items and only while she is crafting them. This gift developed at a young age and she has gotten pretty good at using the gift. A couple examples of things she could do with fire imbuing: the typical flaming sword, a piece of armor that burns someone trying to grapple the wearer, fire bullets, and other things like that. Ice Imbuing A few years after the fire Gift showed up, Winny discovered another element to use. She discovered ice accidentally while crafting a flaming sword. The client was so excited to be the first person to own the new type of weapon from her that he paid an extra 50% on top of her original asking price. Some examples of the ice imbuing: a sword that temporarily freezes the person struck, a metal box that keeps things cold, or a suit of armor that stays the perfect temperature in the desert.